


Cette fois où ma destinée changea

by NewMoonlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Original Character, Because I don't know so much of the canon, Dimension Travel, Gen, I don't know what I have to tag, Magic, Not Canon Compliant, The main character may or may not get close to the canon characters, like A LOT of Original Characters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewMoonlight/pseuds/NewMoonlight
Summary: Elle était dans un lieu totalement inconnu et presque livrée à elle-même. Il y avait des tarés dans les environs qui se battaient entre eux et balançaient des boules de feu sans se soucier des passants innocents, et en plus on les appelait des ninjas.Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tout ça ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je vous assure tout de suite que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, je ne connais pas assez l'histoire de celui-ci pour ça. Naruto a été inventé par Masashi Kishimoto. Ce qui m'appartient ici sont les personnages originaux et l'histoire de cette fanfic en général.  
> Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que je suis la seule à avoir relu ce texte, donc s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir.  
> Je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de où cette histoire va aller, et ça peut encore changer.  
> Je tiens à prévenir que Tia est extrêmement puissante, mais que normalement tout sera expliqué et qu'elle n'interviendra jamais en mode 'je vais tout changer et sauver tout le monde', elle sait même pas ce qu'il se passe en plus.  
> Comme je n'ai absolument pas fini d'écrire cette histoire, que j'ai pas mal de cours et d'examen cette année et que j'ai aussi une vie (aussi dur cela puisse paraître), je n'ai aucune idée du rythme de parution, désolée ~  
> Bref, enjoy ?

« Hey, tout va bien ? »

_Tout va bien ? Oui, bien sûr. J’étais juste entrain de lancer un sort avancé, il y a juste eu des interférences et je me suis juste réveillée dans un endroit totalement inconnu et totalement différent de celui dans lequel j’étais avant de perdre connaissance. Donc, oui, tout va ABSOLUMENT parfaitement bien._

« Oui, tout va bien, merci beaucoup. » dit une jeune femme en souriant « Pourriez-vous juste m’indiquer où nous nous trouvons ? Je crains de m’être perdue. »

Elle poussa un rire gênée, en rougissant doucement. Le jeune homme en face d’elle répondit avec un sourire qui montrait qu’il était inconfortable dans cette situation. Cette femme était étrange, très étrange même, les traits de son visage criaient qu’elle n’était pas des environs ; ses pommettes étaient hautes et ses lèvres pleines, ses cheveux étaient lisses et blancs et ses yeux avaient une teinte violette avec des éclats d’or. Quant à sa taille, elle semblait ne pas être très grande, dans la moyenne tout au plus. En fait, ce qui la faisait vraiment paraître étrangère était sa morphologie (parce que des individus avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux étranges, il y en avait dans les alentours). Bon, il la trouvait étrange, mais ses cheveux rouges lui avaient toujours attirés des remarques désobligeantes, heureusement que ses yeux étaient d’un marron chaud assez normal. Il se savait grand avec une carrure assez musclée qui pouvait éventuellement en inquiéter quelques uns, mais il savait aussi qu’il n’avait pas cette allure de ‘je-ne-viens-absolument-pas-d’ici’.  
Pendant que le jeune homme l’étudiait, l’inconnue se décida à insister un peu afin de, elle espérait, lui faire dire quelques informations qui, une fois encore elle espérait, lui seraient utiles :

« Vous pouvez juste m’indiquer le chemin le plus proche, si vous préférez. Je finirai bien par trouver un village et m’y retrouver. »

Le terme ‘village’ était ici volontaire, l’inconnue avait observé son environnement qui était plutôt rural et semblait assez éloigné des villes. Elle craignait que, si elle avait utilisé le terme ‘ville’, elle aurait montré qu’elle n’était vraiment pas censée être ici.  
_En plus, il parle japonais, étrange. Mais bon, avec la magie, on peut s’attendre à tout, surtout à l’improbable. Merci les voyages politiques pour m’avoir permis de pratiquer cette langue. Et merci, peu importe qui, pour avoir permis aux inconnus d’être si manipulable. Rougit, sourit, rigole et les naïfs te font confiance._

« Il serait probablement plus facile pour nous deux que vous me suiviez, euh… Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda le jeune homme, « Oh, je m’appelle Junsuke ! Junsuke Akahiro ! Ah, et vous pouvez me tutoyer aussi… »

« Junsuke-san donc. Tu peux aussi me tutoyer, tous ces vouvoiements nous rendent vieux ! Tu peux m’appeler Tia, Shiruso Tia. Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Tia avait évidemment menti sur son nom, mais elle souhaitait passer le plus inaperçu possible ici, ne sachant toujours pas où elle se trouvait. Ainsi, un nom de famille à consonance japonaise lorsque son interlocuteur s’était clairement présenté avec une identité de cette origine pouvait l’aider à se fondre dans la masse.  
Les deux comparses se mirent donc en route vers ce que, Tia espérait (sa vie était faite d’espoirs à ce point), serait un village à partir duquel elle pourrait s’y retrouver. Elle observait autour d’elle en essayant de comprendre comment elle avait bien pu se trouver ici. La jeune femme avait bien entendu quelques hypothèses, dont il lui faudrait confirmer.  
Dans ses derniers souvenirs, elle était entrain de construire un sort d’invocation (pour une démonstration de puissance, pour que son pays puisse assurer la quelconque supériorité qu’il avait sur d’autres pays parce qu’il l’avait, elle) et il y avait eu une intervention extérieure qui avait tout fait foiré. Il y avait une possibilité que cet imprévu lui ait fait changer un composant fondamental du sort. Elle était entrain de lancer une invocation de haut niveau, ce qui implique tout de même de la magie spatio-temporelle, et avec sa brève inattention, elle aurait pu modifier les coordonnées ou même laisser une inconnue. Ce qui aurait éventuellement pu la mener à la situation actuelle, ou une situation bien plus horrible que celle-ci.

Sur le chemin, notre voyageuse remarqua le véritable manque de modernité dans son environnement et, en se concentrant un peu, elle ressentit le manque oppressant de magie dans l’atmosphère. Comme si celle-ci n’était pas présente, n’existait pas.  
La magie, par manque d’autres termes ayant mis les scientifiques d’accord, était une énergie présente presque partout dans la nature. Néanmoins, elle ne se manifestait pas toujours de la même façon. Là où dans les végétaux et dans les minéraux elle restait un flux plus ou moins stable, elle semblait présenter de plus grandes variations dans tout ce qui possédait une conscience. Ainsi, on observait deux types de magie dits distincts : celle propre aux individus et le flux extérieur, propre à la Terre.  
En l’occurrence, Tia ne ressentait aucune autre magie que la sienne, même si quelques fois, par d’abruptes flashs, une énergie différente de tout ce qu’elle connaissait apparaissait. Se faisant curieuse, elle concentra son focus sur son compagnon. Elle y remarqua alors une énergie étrange, elle semblait être… bloquée ? Bloquée ou très peu développée, très différente de la magie, elle n’était pas répandue dans tout le corps mais concentrée à plusieurs endroits et, comme de l’eau dans un robinet, cette énergie était comme bloquée.  
La nature autour d’elle n’était pas morte mais, pour Tia, c’était tout comme. Depuis toujours habituée à pouvoir ‘voir’ sans ses yeux, elle savait que, ici, elle serait aveugle si elle n’utilisait que sa capacité à ressentir de la magie.

Ici, dans ce lieu qu’elle ne connaissait pas, dans tout le périmètre que ses capacités pouvaient couvrir, sa magie était la seule existante.

_Oh merde._

Cela faisait quelques heures déjà que nos deux compagnons arpentaient ces routes. Pourtant, toujours aucunes habitations à l’horizon.

« - Junsuke-san… commença Tia, simple question, juste comme ça. Dans combien de temps environ devrions-nous atteindre un village ?

\- Hum… À l’allure à laquelle nous avançons, je dirais encore deux-trois jours, répondit Junsuke. Vous voulez faire une pause, Shiruso-san ?

\- Non, non ! Enfin, sauf si tu veux en faire une, rajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je suis juste surprise. Et, tu peux m’appeler Tia, et avant que tu ne dises qu’on ne se connaît pas assez, je viens d’un village avec des coutumes un peu différentes des tiennes. »

Junsuke semblait plutôt gêné à l’idée d’appeler quelqu’un qu’il venait de rencontrer par son prénom. Tia le rassura en lui disant qu’elle continuerait à l’appeler par son nom et que, s’il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise, il pouvait l’appeler par son nom aussi.

_Il est néanmoins étrange que des villages soient séparés par des jours de marche, surtout lorsque aucune installation récente n’apparaît dans le paysage. Et l’absence de magie ainsi que cette autre énergie… Je pense qu’il est vraiment inutile que je me voile la face plus longtemps, sinon, si je me trompe, eh bien tant mieux. Il est cependant temps que je commence à agir comme si j’étais dans un autre monde._

Des bruits d’explosions se firent soudain entendre au loin, Tia ne ressentait pourtant rien d’autre que cette étrange énergie. Junsuke, lui, sembla se mettre à paniquer, murmurant d’étranges choses par rapport à des ninjas ( _Jounin ? Chunin ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_ ) et qu’ils devaient vite s’éloigner avant d’être pris dans le combat.  
Trop tard, ce qui aurait pu être une balle ou un sort perdu dans le monde de Tia, était ici une énorme boule de feu. Soupirant, et maudissant la chose à l’origine de cette boule de feu mortelle, elle se plaça devant son guide et leva la main, pensant rapidement à un sort de protection tout en maugréant qu’elle aurait aimé rester discrète. Junsuke qui, jusqu’à maintenant, était entrain d’essayer de forcer Tia hors du chemin, resta bouché bée lorsque un cercle qui semblait être fait de lumière, rempli d’étranges formes elles-mêmes faites d’une lumière, apparut entre eux et le danger s’approchant très rapidement.

La boule de feu s’écrasa contre le cercle et nos deux comparses furent avalés par une vague de feu.

_Voire un autre univers._

« - Est-ce qu’on peut s’arrêter ici, s’il-te-plaît, Tia ! se plaignit Junsuke, essoufflé.

\- Encore un peu plus loin, je n’aimerais vraiment pas que nos amis ninjas nous tombent dessus, en admettant qu’ils aient remarqué notre présence et, de ce que tu as eu le temps de me dire avant de démontrer ton manque flagrant d’endurance, s’ils ne nous ont pas remarqués, ces ninjas sont vraiment pourris ! lança-t-elle.

\- Mais, tu n’es pas un ninja ?

\- Moi ? Tu me vois disparaître dans un nuage de fumée ? ricana Tia avec un sourire en coin. »

_Bien que, je pourrais théoriquement le faire, même si la fumée ne serait qu’accessoire._

Soudainement, Junsuke s’arrêta, tirant sur son bras pour que Tia le lâche. Agacée, celle-ci se retourna dans le but de le faire reprendre route mais, en le regardant, elle préféra s’arrêter. Son regard s’adoucit, elle se rappela que cette personne, aussi forte puisse-t-elle paraître, n’avait rien demandé. Elle ne semblait pas être un ninja, elle n’était pas un mage. Junsuke, ici, se sentait sûrement sans aucunes défenses, face à une étrangère qu’il pensait ‘normale’ et, là, celle-ci lui disait qu’elle n’était même pas un ninja alors que, ici, rien d’autre ne pouvait expliquer ses capacités.

« - Écoute, je ne peux pas tout te dire. De un, parce que je ne te connais pas vraiment depuis longtemps, seulement quelques heures, et donc, je ne te fais pas confiance. Oui, je ne te fais pas confiance, et je n’ai aucune honte à te le dire car c’est la vérité mais aussi parce que toi non plus, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais, l’autre raison qui fait que je ne puisse pas tout te dire, c’est que je ne suis, moi-même, pas certaine de ce qui se passe, murmura Tia en s’accroupissant auprès de Junsuke qui s’était assis sur le sol, perdu. »

Il était silencieux, écoutant, sûrement encore entrain de paniquer. Mais tout ceci était compréhensible. Tia ne l’avouerait probablement jamais, mais elle savait que, là où Junsuke la menait, ce n’était pas un village où il était déjà allé. Quand elle l’avait croisé, plus tôt dans la journée, il était facile de voir que ce jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année était sur les routes depuis quelques jours. Elle ne savait juste pas pourquoi.

« - Je… Je ne viens pas d’ici. Oui, je sais, c’est facile de le remarquer et je te l’ai même déjà dit. Mais, quand je te dis que je ne suis pas d’ici, c’est que je viens de par-delà les mers, probablement un lieu que jamais les gens d’ici n’atteindront. Je suis donc moi-même dans un lieu qui m’est totalement inconnu, entièrement nouveau. Ce n’est que par un coup de chance que je suis capable de te parler dans cette langue qui n’est pas maternelle dans mon cas. Tous ces trucs de ninjas, que tu vas devoir m’expliquer, me sont totalement inconnus aussi. Donc, oui, je ne suis pas un ninja, oui, tu peux me considérer comme ‘autre chose’, si tu souhaites me retirer toute humanité. Chez moi, on nous appelle des Mages, des gens capables de manipuler une énergie présente en toutes choses. De ce que j’ai pu voir, ce concept ne me semble pas si différent de ceux que tu appelles ‘ninjas’ qui, soit dit en passant, ne sont que légendes chez nous. Comment je me suis retrouvée ici, au milieu de vos terres, est cependant encore incertain pour moi, et je ne souhaite pas m’avancer et, malgré tout ça, j’aimerai réellement apprendre à te connaître, pas seulement comme un guide, mais aussi comme un ami. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avait gardé la tête baissée tout au long de la tirade de Tia, il réfléchissait. Il était déjà lui-même sur la route depuis quelques jours et il se sentait seul. Alors, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, cette étrangère dont il ne connaissait rien, cette si étrangère si étrange, était de bien meilleure compagnie que ceux qu’il avait pus croiser. Au pire, se dit-il, il pourrait toujours fuir si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévues. Il oublia volontairement les étranges capacités que Tia semblait posséder.  
Alors, il releva la tête, la regardant, fixant son regard à ses yeux si étranges. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

« - Je… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holà, pour les disclaimers, aller voir le chapitre 1, ça n'a pas changé.  
> Bon, désolé pour le délai, à chaque fois que je pouvais écrire, je ne voulais pas et quand je voulais, je pouvais pas trop (c'est pour ça qu'au final je me suis retrouvée à écrire pendant mes cours d'éco ou de droit).  
> Donc voilà, le chapitre 2, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire (je commençais une phrase et je la finissais la semaine d'après). J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence, personnellement je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte en relisant mais bon, on sait jamais.  
>  _Ce qui est en italique_ est principalement les pensées de Tia ou des rêves.  
> Bonne lecture ~

_L’enfant avait le regard perdu dans le vide, assis au pied du lit de cette chambre bien trop grande. Ses mains délicates trituraient le bout de ses longs cheveux blancs, quand est-ce qu’il allait enfin être autorisé à sortir ? Était-il si différent des autres pour qu’il soit ainsi enfermé ? Devait-il vraiment être protégé au point de le couper du monde extérieur ?_  
L’enfant soupira, si le monde extérieur était un danger, l’ennui et la solitude qu’il ressentait l’étaient tout autant. Il se redressa afin de s’approcher de la fenêtre où les fins rideaux étaient tirés, si seulement il pouvait sortir d’ici. Tout comme la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, il pouvait légèrement voir au-delà de ces derniers. Il pouvait voir la vie s’agiter, les personnes vaquant à leurs occupations, des enfants jouant dans les rues en contrebas.  
Il ferma les yeux, imaginant être parmi eux, projetant son esprit dans les rues. Il imagina s’approcher des autres enfants, demandant s’il pouvait se joindre à eux. Et, comme ils étaient dans son imagination, tout devrait se passer comme il le souhaitait, non ? Alors, pourquoi affichaient-ils cette grimace de terreur ? Il ne voulait pas ça ! Il voulait qu’ils l’acceptent ! Mais alors même qu’il pensait ça, une voix s’éleva quelque part, derrière lui : 

_« – Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que les choses se passent, petite perle. »_

_Virevoltant, l’enfant se retourna pour faire face à l’immensité vide de sa chambre. La respiration tremblante, il sentit la sueur froide couler le long de son dos pendant que ses petites mains agrippaient sa chemise à l’emplacement où son cœur palpitait. Son imagination lui jouait vraiment de drôles de tours._

_« – Tu ne regardes juste pas au bon endroit, petite perle, tu ne regardes jamais au bon endroit. »_

_La voix qui s’était élevée en même qu’une main masculine s’était déposée sur son épaule était celle d’un homme, de cela, aucun doute. Les muscles de l’enfant s’étaient tendus, sentant au plus profond de lui-même le danger que pouvait représenter cet individu.  
Sa main était chaude, d’une chaleur presque insupportable, surtout pour lui ayant eu si peu de contact avec l’extérieur. La présence en général de cet homme était comme celle d’un brasier pouvant à tout moment perdre contrôle._

_L’enfant avait 6 ans à ce moment-là._

_Ce fut le premier contact dont il eut souvenir avec le monde des esprits._

###### 

Tia n’était pas perdue. Non, elle ne l’était pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle avait décidé qu’elle n’était pas perdue. C’était la faute de la carte, la carte était fausse ! Ou du moins suffisamment faussée pour qu’elle ne soit pas là où elle aurait dû se trouver si la carte avait été juste. Bon, elle n’avait pas forcément acquis cette carte d’une façon qui pouvait affirmer la justesse de cette carte… Toute mémoire n’était pas infaillible, après tout, même pas la sienne. Si seulement elle avait pu regarder cette carte un peu plus longtemps…  
Bon, OK, elle était perdue. Mais elle n’y pouvait vraiment rien, elle, si ce monde était si différent du sien. Eh puis, honnêtement, que pouvait-elle y faire maintenant ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait une position importante ici, ou des responsabilités à tenir. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de retourner dans son monde d’origine mais, par où commencer ? Il lui faudrait au moins une piste, sinon elle finirait juste par se retrouver ailleurs, encore, ou peut-être même nul part.

_Et pour quoi faire ? Redevenir une arme ? Une bête de foire ? Un joyau que l’on expose au reste du monde ? Je ne vais pas activement rechercher comment retourner là-bas, si la réponse me vient, tant mieux. Même si… Non, ils se débrouilleront sans moi._

Repenser aux membres de son unité maintenant ne l’aiderait pas à avancer. Elle n’y pouvait rien si elle était ici, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle avait planifié. Pour tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était un accident. Ils seraient probablement plus libre sans elle par ailleurs.  
  
Tia soupira et se reconcentra sur son entourage. Heureusement que, pour elle, alors qu’elle était entrain de marcher sans véritable but après s’être, fatalement, perdue, elle avait aperçu au loin des caravanes entrain de se faire attaquer par des brigands. Par la vitesse assez ‘normale’ de ceux-ci, Tia détermina, peut-être à tord, qu’ils n’étaient pas des ninjas. Et malgré le fait qu’elle souhaitait rester discrète, elle n’allait pas laisser des innocents se faire massacrer sous ses yeux, pas alors qu’elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Eh puis, si elle devait rester ici, elle n’allait pas passer sa vie à se cacher. Tia aida donc les caravanes, sans utiliser sa magie, elle savait après tout se battre sans, même si moins bien. Elle n’était pas stupide au point de se reposer totalement sur sa magie, elle avait apprit depuis longtemps à se battre au corps à corps. Mais, tout de même, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas battue en utilisant qu’un seul de ses types de combat. Cette bataille s’acheva pourtant plus rapidement qu’elle ne le pensait, ce n’était pas parce qu’elle les surpassait en puissance, mais plutôt parce que l’effet de surprise avait joué en sa faveur et lui avait permis d’en mettre quelques-uns hors jeu avant même que le combat ne commence, mais aussi grâce au fait que ce groupe de bandit n’était pas si organisé que ça. C’est pour cette raison que les vaincre ne lui posa pas plus de problèmes que ça, surtout que, n’étant pas si courageux, ils fuirent rapidement après s’être rendu compte que leurs chances de gagner s’étaient largement réduites.  
  
Alors que Tia forçait ses muscles à se relâcher, elle effectua une soudaine roulade en avant afin d’échapper à la lame qui fendait l’air vers elle. Si elle était restée sur place, cette lame ne l’aurait pas blessée, écorchée tout au plus. Le but n’était donc pas de l’attaquer, une mise en garde ?  
  
La jeune femme regarda autour d’elle et son regard se posa sur un adolescent dont la posture exprimait tout sauf de l’amabilité. Elle n’était clairement pas la bienvenue ici, mais s’il était là pour attaquer cette caravane alors, aux yeux de Tia, il n’était pas non plus le bienvenu. Elle se remit en position de combat, sans paraître excessivement sur ses gardes, et analysa la situation. Aussi puissante qu’elle était, elle ne pouvait se permettre d’utiliser ouvertement sa magie, le combat précédent combiné avec les jours de voyage sans conditions optimales l’avaient laissée fatiguée. Fatiguée mais pas épuisée, elle tenait toujours debout et elle pourrait le rester encore longtemps, elle avait vécu bien pire que ça. Tout de même, par précaution, alors qu’elle observait ce jeune homme commencer à manipuler cette étrange énergie ( _chakra, il avait dit, non ?_ ), elle laissa un fin filet de sa magie s’écouler au sein de son corps, atténuant la douleur des courbatures qu’elle avait, soignant les quelques bleus et coupures que le combat lui avait laissé et renforçant la force de ses coups ainsi que son endurance.

_Autant je souhaite rester discrète, autant je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Il suffit juste que j’utilise ma magie d’une façon similaire à comment ils utilisent leur énergie._

Si son adversaire n’avait pas lancé son arme vers elle, il aurait eu un léger avantage sur elle, mais il l’avait fait. Maintenant, elle devait s’assurer qu’il ne recouvre pas cet avantage. Et, apparemment, ils avaient eu la même idée. D’un même élan, ils se lancèrent vers le sabre. Tia l’atteignit légèrement avant son ennemi et, d’un coup de pied, l’envoya derrière elle. Ainsi, si son adversaire récupérait son arme, c’était qu’il l’avait vaincue. Elle aurait bien récupéré l’arme pour pouvoir s’en servir contre lui, mais elle craignait que l’arme soit trop peu adaptée à elle mais aussi, que le temps qu’elle récupère le sabre, que son ennemi l’atteigne et qu’elle soit en position de faiblesse. Désormais, l’arme dans aucune de leurs mains, ils étaient à égalité.

_Enfin, autant à égalité que l’on puisse l’être sachant qu’il n’a aucune idée de contre qui il se bat. Bien que je ne sois pas forcément plus avancée. Même s’il n’a pas vraiment l’air de faire partie de ces ‘ninjas’._

Alors que le jeune homme allait s’élancer vers elle, avec toute l’intention de la tuer ou au moins de la faire partir, un petit corps se jeta sur lui. Un petit corps que Tia n’avait pas remarqué car il avait été dissimulé tout du long par la carrure de l’individu, qui peu de temps auparavant était face à elle et qui maintenant était face contre terre. La jeune femme regarda autour d’elle et vit un homme d’âge mûr s’approcher d’eux en courant.

« – Méchant grand frère ! Pourquoi tu attaques la personne qui nous a aidé ?  
– Hmf… Aplgr, essaya de répondre ledit ‘grand frère’. »

Tia était légèrement déboussolée. Ennemi ou non ? Quand bien même, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à attaquer quelqu’un qui était maintenu au sol… Par un enfant qui plus est. Un enfant qui la regardait avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

_Non, juste non. Pas les enfants. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je déteste les enfants ! Ça bouge beaucoup trop, c’est trop énergique, ça parle beaucoup trop fort. Laissez les autres gérer ces choses et laissez-moi tranquille, je n’ai vraiment rien fait pour mériter ça !_

Le jeune homme qui l’avait attaqué ( _même si je l’ai, moi aussi, attaqué_ ) avait remarqué sa panique grandissante depuis l’apparition de l’enfant et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il fit un signe à l’enfant afin que celle-ci se penche et il lui murmura à l’oreille. Tia ne savait pas ce qu’il lui murmurait mais elle était sûre qu’elle n’allait pas aimer les conséquences de ces mots. Lorsque l’enfant, _‘une petite fille’_ remarqua Tia, fixa son regard sur elle, sa seule envie fut de fuir. Elle pouvait tenir tête à des dirigeants nationaux mais maintenir son image devant un enfant était une tâche beaucoup trop ardue pour elle. Alors que la petite fille se mettait à courir vers Tia, et que son ex-adversaire se redressait avec un air beaucoup trop ravi au goût de Tia, l’homme qui jusqu’à maintenant courait vers eux les atteignit enfin.  
Et Tia considéra cet homme comme son héros. Attrapant la chose courant vers elle au passage, l’empêchant de l’approcher, il l’avait sauvée.  
Oui, il l’avait sauvée d’un enfant.

###### 

« – Nous sommes vraiment désolés ! s’exclama l’homme qui semblait être le chef de caravane,  
– Je vous en prie, aucun problème, c’était un malentendu. »  
Tia était mal à l’aise, si quelqu’un avait à s’excuser, ce n’était certainement pas cet homme, mais plutôt celui qui l’avait attaquée sans vraiment lire la situation. Même si elle comprenait que prendre le temps de bien lire la situation dans un moment comme celui dans lequel ils étaient pouvait se révéler fatal. Mais bon, un enfant au moins dix ans plus jeune que lui avait réussi à ne pas la mal interpréter ! Tia décida que le jeune homme n’avait aucune excuse, et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle était fatiguée mais elle avait quand même décidée de les aider.

_Avec certes l’idée, et l’espoir, qu’ils m’offriraient des vivres. Ou de voyager avec eux. Ça pourrait s’avérer pratique au long terme. Et intéressant._

L’enfant, qui précédemment avait essayé de se jeter sur elle pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, était confortablement installé sur les genoux de celui qu’elle supposait être son père. Même si son regard ne l’avait toujours pas quitté.  
Donc, pour résumer, elle avait en face une famille composée d’un père qui était entrain de s’excuser (même s’il n’avait rien fait) et qui ne semblait pas prêt de s’arrêter, d’une gamine qui devait avoir entre 5 ans et 8 ans (mettre un âge à quelqu’un n’avait jamais été son fort) et enfin, un adolescent qui l’avait agressé parce qu’il pensait qu’elle avait attaqué les bandits pour pouvoir ensuite s’attaquer à eux et pouvoir voler le contenu des caravanes.

_Théorie du complot, théorie du complot partout dans la tête de cet abruti ! Si j’avais voulu récupérer leurs marchandises, j’aurais attendu que les bandits d’avant aient fini de piller vos caravanes puis j’aurais pillé les bandits !  
… J’y pense beaucoup trop sérieusement à mon goût._

Tia se mit donc à expliquer qu’elle était sur les routes depuis déjà quelques jours et qu’elle comprenait parfaitement qu’elle puisse sembler suspecte de prime abord. Puis, elle leur demanda si ce genre d’attaque arrivaient souvent. Ses interlocuteurs la regardèrent étrangement et ils lui expliquèrent que c’était même un évènement quotidien et que c’était pour cette raison que les caravanes, quand elles en avaient les moyens, engageaient une escorte de ninja.  
Ils continuèrent à échanger pendant quelques temps jusqu’à ce que Tia les informa, avec réticence, qu’elle s’était probablement perdue et que, si possible, elle souhaiterait leur emprunter une carte, au moins le temps de la recopier. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que la chose, la chose que la jeune femme redoutait tant, arriva. L’enfant s’était redressé. Un nouvel éclat dans les yeux. Et Tia sut, elle sut que peu importait ce qu’elle aurait aimé faire, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

« – Papa ! Elle n’a que venir avec nous ! Comme ça, elle nous protège et nous on l’empêche de se perdre ! Hein, c’est une bonne idée ! »

Non, c’était tout sauf une bonne idée, pensa Tia. Vraiment, eh puis, ce n’était pas comme si elle se perdait tout le temps. Non, vraiment, une carte et elle pourrait se débrouiller. Ils lui devaient bien une carte, non ? Elle les avait aidés tout de même !

_La prochaine fois, je n’aiderai plus personne si c’est pour ce genre de reconnaissance. Surtout s’il y a un risque qu’il y ait des enfants reconnaissants dans les personnes que j’aide._

Le père de la petite fille considéra un temps la proposition de celle-ci, semblant peser le pour et le contre. En soit, si Tia était logique, ils y gagnaient tous en la laissant rester. En effet, les interactions au sein du convoi de caravane seraient nettement moins tendues qu’elles ne l’étaient actuellement, le risque pesant dans l’esprit de chacun et les mettant tous à nerfs. De plus, ils avaient tous eu une ‘démonstration’ de ses capacités et seraient donc probablement tous d’accord pour l’engager contre un voyage et quelques vivres. Vraiment, c’était positif, même pour elle.  
Mais si elle devait interagir avec des enfants, elle allait certainement finir par se frapper la tête quelque part. L’adolescent qui l’avait attaqué (il allait vraiment falloir qu’elle leur demande leurs noms si elle venait à rester) sembla capter sa détresse et prit la parole :

« – Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça semble être une bonne idée, hein papa ? Franchement, je n’y vois aucun inconvénient.  
– Toi aussi ? , il soupira avant de reprendre, Si vous n’y voyiez aucun inconvénient, Shiruso-san, j’aimerai vous demander votre aide, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’on atteigne le prochain village caché. Bien sûr, vous serez à nos charges et on pourra négocier une compensation à la fin de votre voyage avec nous, proposa le plus âgé des quatre. »

Tia hésita, vraiment. Mais cette opportunité était vraiment trop parfaite pour en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde qui l’entourait sans sembler trop suspecte. Bon, elle était d’apparence suspecte. La question ne se posait vraiment plus, elle n’était pas sûre que ce genre d’opportunité se représenterait à nouveau devant elle.  
Elle accepta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~  
> Je suis désolée si la mise en page semble un peu bizarre, j'ai du faire une partie du html à la main, je sais pas pourquoi, donc voilà x)  
> Je pense m'en tenir à un chapitre par mois mais me connaissant, je vais pas tenir mes délais (en plus j'ai deux périodes d'exam qui vont s'enchaîner donc, voilà), du coup, j'espère que vous allez pas trop m'en vouloir (ah).  
> A une prochaine fois ~

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes encore ici, merci pour avoir lu ! ~  
> Bref, pour ce qui est du nom de famille de Tia (Shiruso), je l'ai totalement créé en pensant à 'White lie', car Tia n'est pas toujours (voire jamais) sincère et qu'elle omet souvent beaucoup de choses.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et si vous avez des critiques construites, je suis intéressée, ça aide toujours à s'améliorer. Si, par contre, vous critiquez seulement pour critiquer, je trouve qu'ignorer ce genre de chose épargne beaucoup plus d'énergie que de réagir.


End file.
